


Mothers day

by jancyblogs34



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, joyce byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jancyblogs34/pseuds/jancyblogs34
Summary: Things get a little weird on mothers day in hawkins
Relationships: Yes - Relationship





	Mothers day

It was late. A night after a long tiring day in Hawkins police station. Flo took off her glasses and wore her pjs.  
Her husband was waiting for her . (A/N i ship her with dr owens soooo)  
"How was your day my love ?" He asks , pulling her closer .  
"Tiring. I solved the case of a mother murdering her child . She had mental problems so we sent her to a mental hospital. And the most ironic thing is that tomorrow is Mothers day!.."  
Flo suddenly stops, trying not to cry.  
"I wish i was a mother... i wish we could make it.But maybe its for the better, i mean after three miscarragies the universe makes it clear for me that im not * voice cracks* worthy enough to be a mother --"  
Dr Owens wipes her tears and kisses her forehead.  
"Look at us .We know ipeach other since we were little kids and now.. two ol' crackheads getting on each others nevres all the time . Do you think other couples can manage to stay with each other for so long? Kids or without kids , i love you "  
"I love you too"  
Later her husband fell asleep. Flo felt something weird . Like her children where alive , strong out there.  
And the best part was..  
Flo's instict was never wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thats cringy


End file.
